Just Wanted You to Know
by Fai Nekoi
Summary: Rikuo tells Kazahaya how he feels for him.


YAHA! This is my first fanfic of Legal Drug (or Gohou Drug! I've read up to the seconded book and i'm in love with the guys! SOOO… anyway, lets get on with it! Oh, by the way, this is going to be a quickie if I have any say in it! But you know hot guys… can't really deny them anything. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but if I did, boy… there would be **a lot** more Shonen ai in it I can tell you that much. And they'd kiss more often (not like they did so far, but I can still pray…) and hug more often. Well, I'm keeping you for too long again huh? Then Stop reading this and get to the story! Jane till later!

It was a quiet morning. It was too early for the birds to be chirping, to early for… well, anything really. I mean, come on! It's like 4 in the morning! Whose ever up at this time in the morning had better have a good reason! (Fai: Gomen, I went on a rant…) And a reason he did.

This man loved to torment his roommate. And since they have work today, that means he could…

STOMP!

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL!" Kazahaya screamed as bolted up.

Rikuo smiled. "Wake up sleeping beauty, time to get to work."

Kazahaya glared at him. "Damn you! Did you have to **_kick_** me awake!"

Rikuo's smiled widen. "Unless you wanted me to kiss you awake, princess."

To Rikuo's pleasure, Kazahaya blushed. "Y-y-y-YOU PERVERT!" he quickly looked around to find something to throw at him. Deciding that the pillow will do, he threw it as hard as he could.

Rikuo caught it, snorted, and dropped it on the ground. "Such a baby," he mumbled as he walked off.

Now Kazahaya, who was now seriously pissed off, was getting ready for work. "Stupid son of a … I'll show him… mother…I swear someday I'll show everyone what an ass he is…"

"Good morning Kudo-kun," Kakei said happily as he watched the younger boy walk in. "You're early, hm?

"What…?" Kazahaya looked at the clock on the wall. It read… 5! **"RIKUOOOO!"**

Saiga suddenly appeared, grinning form ear to ear. "He's in Kakei's office."

"That bastard," Kazahaya growled angrily as he stomped to the back of the store. _That is it! _He thought, _kicking me up to wake me up is bad enough, but to wake me up **this** early I swear I'll…_

The lighter haired boy walked in the room which he now called the better-watch-out-because-Kakei-can-scare-the-shit-out-of-you office. There sitting in on the couch was Rikuo. He looked up at the pissed of youth and smirked, then burst into laughter.

"I see you found out," he laughed out.

Kazahaya glared at him. "Why do you enjoy pissing me off so much! Does it make your day or something! If so, god I really pity you!"

Then, Rikuo glared. "I don't want you to pity me," he grounded out as he stood. "I want you to..." he pushed Kazahaya up against the wall and leaned so that their faces were only an inch or two away. "Love me..." the last came in the whisper but Kazahaya herd it loud and clear.

"S-so you l-l-l-love... m-me?" Kazahaya chocked out, too surprised to say what he really wanted to.

Rikuo smiled, not a smirk Kazahaya noted, and nodded "Yeah, I do. I just wanted to tell you, so you can call me a pervert if you want… or bastard."

Kazahaya chuckled. "Was I **that** loud?"

"Yup."

"Well, I guess I should tell you something too..." Kazahaya smiled as he leaned up a bit more.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"That you're a perverted bastard..." he whispered.

Rikuo winced.

"And…"

"And?"

"That I love you too."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then you don't mind if I do this." Rikuo whispered as he placed a soft and gentle kiss of the other.

Kazahaya stiffened (Fai: not that way you hentai!) at the contact, but quickly relaxed and leaned into it_. I never pictured to be the gentle type,_ Kazahaya thought, _then again, look at Saiga, I'm surprised that he hasn't broke Kakei-san._ Then just as he was about to go for more, Rikuo pulled away.

"Since we're here early," Rikuo breathed out huskily, "I think we should go back home and do something till it's time for us to come back down."

Kazahaya tilted his head to the side. "Like what?"

Rikuo smiled again, this time causing the other boy's heart to stop for a moment, then leaned down and placed another kiss on Kazahaya neck. Kaza (Fai: I'm going type his name like this for, well, some of the fics that left. He's name is just too long sometimes!)

"I'll show you the real pervert I can be," he whispered, and then walked out of the room.

Kaza blushed as a smile appeared on his face. "J-jerk!" He yelled as he followed. "Don't think I've forgiven you for waking me up this early!"

"Don't worry, you'll be thinking me later!"

**THE END**

XD! Did you like it? My sis is begging me to write sequel to this one when they're in the bed room! Can you believe her? Asking her bro that, I swear… Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think about it! And tell me if I should make the sequel or not. Oh, and I apologize of any of the characters were OOC, I've only read up to the 2 book so… yeah. Till next time my fans (or hopefully people who are becoming my fans)!


End file.
